


things untold

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Discussion of fears/phobias, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Menstruation, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Tennis? on Prince of Tennis fic? No, Trans Male Character, a little bit, cursing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Being roommates it’s not the same as being friends, right?Or the five things they discovered while sharing a room and the one thing they already knew.
Relationships: (friendship), Hiyoshi Wakashi/Kaidou Kaoru/Kirihara Akaya/Zaizen Hikaru, Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi, Kirihara Akaya/Liliadent Krauser, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened, but last fic made me remember about that I've always wanted to write something about this four as friends because i really love them a lot. Also I know that Konomi techinically confirmed someone else as Rikkai's next captain but, who's canon? I don't know her.
> 
> I tried to give hints of the next things they'll be exploring. It's a little OOC, but I hope it's okay. Anyways, yah.

  1. **Closed places**



If Zaizen had known this would’ve not happened, he wouldn’t have done it.

But he hadn’t known, so he did it.

It was supposed to be an orchestrated prank, a simple prank. Mostly because messing around with Kirihara and Kaidoh was _so_ fun, and those posts were the most shared and liked on his blog. _It was supposed to be fun._

“There are no ghosts there, don’t worry Kaidoh.” Kirihara had said, laughing loudly, using his weight to obstruct the closet door even though it was already locked. He himself was holding his phone, already recording while Hiyoshi was chuckling near the door, in case someone wanted to come in.

Kaidoh was hitting the door so hard, “I swear you bastards, open the damn door.” He was yelling so hard, his voice was breaking a little. It was supposed to be a joke, he would post it as a _Kaidoh finally coming out the closet_ or something like that, he really hadn’t thought about it too much.

Then something weird happened, _“please”_ they heard Kaidoh whispered and then nothing. Kirihara looked worried for a split second and then chuckled awkwardly, “Kaidoh?”

And then rash-hard breathing was heard.

“Shit open the door, now!” Hiyoshi barked, and Kirihara without even thinking it, obeyed. Kaidoh fall down on the floor, on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, his eyes completely black as his pupils had expanded.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kirihara was moving around, without knowing what to do. Hiyoshi cursed under his breath and ran out the room, slamming the door, which only made Kaidoh flinch harder.

_He’s not breathing_ his mind supplied, _you need to ground him_ , nonetheless Zaizen was frozen on his spot, without knowing what to do.

Hiyoshi came back, with Momoshiro right behind him. _Why not Inui?_ His mind was racing, and for a moment he remembered how close those two really were, and how well they actually knew each other.

“Get away.” Momoshiro practically barked at Kirihara, who was kneeling next to the Seigaku player and he obeyed. “Bring me water.” He ordered, and Kirihara ran away while Hiyoshi ran to open one of the windows.

Zaizen was still frozen, as Kaidoh struggled to breath.

“Hey Mamushi,” Momoshiro whispered, uncharacteristically softer than his usual loud voice, “It’s okay, can I touch you?” Kaidoh gave a short nod, coughing up as he struggled to breath. The spiky-haired hold his hand and gave a soft squeeze.

“I’m here, you’re okay” The only reason he could hear it was because everyone was so silent, and Zaizen was still _frozen_. “Can you try to take a breath in? hold it, yes exactly, you’re doing amazing Mamushi, it’s okay.” Kaidoh was squeezing Momoshiro’s hand so hard it looked almost painful, but the other boy didn’t seem to care as he was rubbing small circles on his back.

“Did you have the water?”

_When did Kirihara come back?_

The Rikkai player nodded, as he handed it, “Here, Mamushi, take it.” Instead of handing the water, he pressed the bottle to Kaidoh’s lips who took a small sip, “You okay?”

“yeah,” He said, his voice hoarse and rough, “I-I’m sorry, Momoshiro.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Kaidoh.” He said, giving a small squeeze to his hand, which was returned. Then Momoshiro glared at his direction, and he was still _frozen_ “You.” He simply said, standing up as if he was ready to punch him.

_He probably is, and you deserve it_

“I am sorry” He mumbled, feeling out of place, _not knowing_ what to do or say.

“Yeah, you better be…” Kaidoh held his hand, and he remembered the way Inui had calmed down his kouhai on the finals in such a familiar way.

“They didn’t know, it is fine. I can take care of myself.” Kaidoh said, still kneeling on the floor. His voice still very low, but back to his characteristically frown.

Momoshiro huffed, glaring but squeezed once again Kaidoh’s hand “Fine, let’s go. Dinner is almost ready.” He ended up saying, and Hikaru knew he wanted to say something else and that he was definitely faking the cheery way he said it.

Then, the rivals left the room, still holding hands.

And Zaizen was still frozen on his place.

* * *

After dinner the three went back to their room, not really in the mood to do anything else, and still not knowing how to act around each other. They didn’t really know each other that well other than they all play tennis, they were not friends.

_And yet you all gave Kaidoh a panic attack._

Kirihara sighed, “We really screw it up, don’t we?”

They didn’t answer but somehow agree. Zaizen on his incapacity to even _move_ had actually film the whole thing and was very afraid to look at it. He will delete it, of course, he’s a prankster not sadist.

They walked on silence until they arrived at the room, and for a moment Zaizen thought he was frozen again. No one made an attempt to open the door, until he did it. Only to find Kaidoh sitting on his bed, almost awkwardly.

“Oh my gosh, are you going to punch us?” Kirihara asked, walking towards the snake player, “Cuz like, we totally deserved it.”

“No.” Kaidoh said on his too rough voice, staring still at the floor, “I mean you _do_ deserve to be punch.” Hiyoshi closed the door, but Zaizen wasn’t sure if that was a good decision anymore.

“I’m sorry.” Kaidoh said, softly again, still not looking at them.

“What the fuck?” Zaizen said without even thinking, surprising even himself, “Shit, Kaidoh you shouldn’t be the one sorry, we’re sorry. If I’ve known…”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not, we’re not idiots.” Hiyoshi said, talking a deep breath. “We’re really sorry, though Kaidoh.”

“It’s fine…”

Kirihara sighed, walked towards Kaidoh and put a hand on his shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it? Yukimura-buchou said it helps.” He carefully sat next to him, as if he was expecting to be hit. He probably was.

Kaidoh snorted, “There’s nothing to talk about.” Hiyoshi walked an sat on the floor, near Kaidoh’s bed, while Zaizen forced to himself to move _I am not frozen_ and sat next to the Hyoutei’s player.

“I think there is.”

Kaidoh smiled bitterly, “I-I don’t like closed spaces.” He admitted, looking like he wanted to say more but he was biting his lip as if he was refraining from it.

“Even the room?” Kirihara abruptly asked.

Kaidoh shook his head, “No, not really.”

“If we leave the window open, would that be okay?” Hiyoshi asked, standing up to open both sides of the window, “That’s better right?”

“Yeah, I guess” He took a deep breath as if he was going to say something else but then, “I really don’t want to talk about it, but thanks for the offer, I guess.” Then look upwards, and he had a small real smile on his face.

“Fine,” Zaizen said, “Did you know Yuuji-senpai and Koharu-senpai break up again?” That caused Kirihara to groaned

“I swear those two break up like twice a week.”

And maybe if they fall asleep at almost three am talking about everything and nothing, no one complained.

And maybe just maybe, the window stayed open all night.

And it stayed open every day.

  1. **Silence**



It wasn’t per se that he was being rude, it was just that two out of his three roommates were extremely reserved. Which wasn’t something that he specifically hated, but he did go from such a _loud_ school to a place where sometimes the only thing you could hear was Kirihara’s loud snoring.

Case in point, he always wore his earbuds. He hated silence. It reminded him of the shouting matches of his parents, it reminded him of him not being enough, it reminded him of-

A pillow make contact with his face and he groaned, taking the earbud out, “What, Kirihara?”

Before Zaizen threw the pillow back to Kirihara’s face, that it could very well evolved into another pillow fight, Kaidoh interrupted them, “In his defense, he _had_ been talking to you for the las twenty minutes before we realized you were no paying attention to him.”

Since both, Hiyoshi and Kaidoh sleep on the bottom of the bunk bed while Kirihara and himself on the top, he could only see Kirihara’s pout.

“Not that I blame you, I wouldn’t pay attention to him either.” Hiyoshi added, earning a snort from Kaidoh and that Kirihara threw him another pillow _seriously how many pillows you need?_ If the pillow hit him was a mystery, since well, he couldn’t see.

Zaizen groaned and sat up, leaning on the frame to see Hiyoshi annoyed glare. “What do you want?”

“I was saying that Shitenohouji sound like a really weird but still cool school, is it true you have classes specifically for humor?”

Zaizen groaned for what it felt the millionth time that night.

* * *

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Kaidoh said one day, out of the blue.

“What?!” Zaizen snapped snatching the earbuds out, clearly annoyed to be interrupted.

Hiyoshi and Kirihara were still on the cafeteria, “Exactly that. Inui-senpai told me wearing earbuds for so long can damage you hearing…”

“Ugh, you sound just like my parents.” He put them back again.

“Well, it is not healthy. What do you listen to anyways?”

Zaizen wanted to ignore him, but ever since the _accident_ they’ve somehow compromise to _talk_ and yeah it might help, but it was annoying as hell. He paused the song, “Just music.”

Kaidoh hummed indicating he had listened to him, he was ready to put the bud again when the door open, revealing Kirihara and Hiyoshi, “I brought you some candies I stole from Marui-senpai.”

Zaizen gave a side-smile and jumped down the bunker, “Do you have pockys?”

“Oh, but you listen to that?”

“Shut up Kaidoh, we already bonded.”

“Play nice guys.” Hiyoshi said on a bored toned, but smirking.

They continue eating some candies and chatting about some weird rumor about a kitchen ghost, secretly wanting to snap a picture of scared Kaidoh but refraining because he still feels guilty but won’t admit it.

He still had a bud on his ear, listening to _la valse d'amelie_ in the background.

“Are you really listening to music right now?” Kirihara asked, mostly amused and mildly annoyed.

“You have a problem with that?” He regretted the way his voice sound so defensive but maybe he was.

“It’s just weird.”

Zaizen opened his mouth, ready to fight. “Why don’t you put it on speaker?” Kaidoh said, “That way you won’t hurt your hearing.”

The other two nodded, as if they’ve talked about it, maybe they did.

“What?”

Hiyoshi sighed, “Look, it’s fine, it’s not our problem if you want to listen to music everyday 24/7, but it is annoying when we’re talking, and you are not even listening to us. If we’re going to be roommates for however long this takes at least pretend you’re not bored by…”

“I’m scared of silence.” He said, wishing he hadn’t after the shocked faces of his roommates, “I don’t like silence. It-it’s not exactly you,” Hi mouth tasted bitter, regretting his words, “you’re boring as hell, though.” He added, feeling the need to move on from that conversation.

Kaidoh snorted, “Look, if we already have the window open all day, we might as well put music.”

“You could’ve told us.” Kirihara said, “You know it’s my specialty to fill on awkward silences Kaidoh always made.”

“What did you say, jerk?”

“Play nice guys.” Hiyoshi said for the second time that night, “Sorry, Zaizen. If I’ve known…”

“Don’t worry…” He unplugged the earbuds from the phone and let the music sound through the speaker. “I really hope you don’t mind.”

And if they did, no one said anything.

And if the next day they woke up to weird American music playing through a made-up speaker, no one complained.

And maybe, the music was on every day.

  1. **Darkness**



Hikaru and Kirihara both sleep on the top of the bunk-bed, which was fine. Except not only did Kirihara had this annoying habit of snoring _so fucking_ loud, he could even hear it over the speaker Hiyoshi had been so kind to lend in order to stop using the makeshift one.

He also used the light on his phone all night, which he wouldn’t have noticed except that it was _too bright_. Not that he cared, if had slept on a freaking cave he could sleep with a light near him, but the fact that the phone was used almost all night cause that he had to charge his phone in the morning. It wasn’t something that it bothered him, but he was curious.

He was not going to ask, of course.

He didn’t have to, in the end it had been Kaidoh who did it. The night the Kirihara’s phone accidentally slip from the top to the bottom and fell right on Kaidoh’s face.

“Fshhh, why do you have the lantern on, what the fuck man?” Kaidoh yelled, clearly annoyed to be woken up that way, waking up Hiyoshi on the process who groaned and stood up to turn on the lights.

“Sorry Kaidoh.” Kirihara mumbled, making grabby hands at the phone. The Seigaku’s player handed it, hissing under his breath. 

“You sleep with your phone by your side?” Hiyoshi asked, “You don’t want me to connect it like the rest?”

“Guys, it’s almost three am, shut up.” Hikaru said as he yawned, throwing his arm over his eyes, “Turn the damn light off Hiyoshi.”

He did and now the three noticed the small light coming from Kirihara’s phone.

“The lantern is still on, Kirihara.” Kaidoh said, as if he was ready to start a fight.

“I know.”

“Then turn it off.”

Silence. Zaizen was ready to said to let it go, that they’ve slept on a _freaking_ cave they could deal with a phone light, but Kirihara beat him.

“I’m scared of the dark.” He admitted, “Back at home I always leave one light on, I know it’s stupid but…”

“It’s not…” Kaidoh said. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Maybe because he was still sleepy, maybe because they were getting along better.

No one spoke, the sound of _I want to break free_ echoing. For a moment Hikaru thought they went back to sleep, but a part of him knew they hadn’t. He sighed, “We could leave the light of the bathroom on.” He sat, “I think it illuminates just fine, and I mean, we slept on a **_cave_** I think we’ll be okay.”

Kaidoh stood up before Hiyoshi had the chance, and he saw the light coming of the bathroom, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Kirihara said, “Thanks guys.”

They mumbled a _don’t worry_ on their own way (meaning Kaidoh let out a _fhssu_ , Hiyoshi a _s fine_ while Hikaru mainly hummed), which made Kirihara chuckled.

And yeah sleeping with the lights on wasn’t _ideal_ but no one complained.

And if the light stayed on all night, well, they weren’t paying the light bill, so it was fine.

  1. **Clocks**



“Hey.” Hikaru said as he walked into his room, coming from Yuuji-senpai’s one.

The other three were sitting on the floor, playing some card game with numbers on it. 

“Are they okay?” Akaya asked, probably because he wanted gossip rather than because he was worried. Hikaru still answered.

“Yeah, I think they’ll be back by tomorrow’s night.”

“I say today.” Kaidoh added, putting a card on the bunch

“Wanna bet?”

“Not with you.”

Hikaru stuck his tongue out and went to turn the light of the bathroom on, “Hey I noticed something weird.”

“Now what?”

“Have you noticed that we don’t a have a clock here?” He said, sitting next to Kaidoh. “We’re the only room without one and…”

“I hide it.” Hiyoshi admitted, still looking at his cards. “I don’t like the sound they made.” He looked up briefly up, “I’m a little scared of them.”

“Oh.” He simply said. “That’s okay.”

“Yeah, we have our phones for that.” Kirihara added, “I think Kaidoh is cheating.”

“What? No I’m not!”

“Yes you’re are.” Hikaru said, simply because he could, giving a small smile to Wakashi who was already smiling.

Yeah, they didn’t have clock, so what? It’s not like someone complain.

* * *

**Extra.**

* * *

It wasn’t that Momoshiro disliked his roommates. They were _fine_ even if he got along better with Ibu than with the other two. Kaidoh seemed to trust Yagyuu just fine, so he was okay.

What he didn’t like was _this._

“We need the room” Yagyuu had said, revealing most of the Rikkai players standing behind him, “Please.”

And okay it was fair, after all, considering there were two Rikkai players. Ibu sighed, annoyed “I’m gonna see Kamio, wanna come?”

“Nah it’s fine.”

He hated that he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep on his own room, but at least it was an excuse to see Kaidoh.

**Outgoing Message from Momo at 8:30 PM:** Hey, I was kicked out of my room?

**Outgoing Message from Momo at 8:30 PM:** Can I stay at urs?

**Outgoing Message from Mamushi at 8:30 PM:** Yeah.

He wanted to ask if he was alone but refrain in case Kaidoh changed his mind. He hoped he was, they haven’t made out since the _accident_ , which was a some weeks ago.

He knocked on the door, and it didn’t take too long for Kaoru to opened up, “Hey.” He said, moving so that he could step inside, only to realize he _was_ alone. A small smile appeared on his face.

“They were hungry and went for something to eat, they’ll be back soon.”

“Are they now?” He said, closing the quickly the door and wasting no time on pinning his rival on the door, “We better be fast.”

“Do not get any ideas baka.” He was blushing, but he didn’t make any attempt to move, so Momo thought it was a good idea, and pressed his lips against him, his hands directly to Kaidoh’s waist, pressing him against himself.

Kaidoh groaned and intertwined his arms around Momo’s neck, deepening the kiss. “Momo~” he moaned, when they parted ways, Momo chuckled against his lips.

“Cat got your tongue, Kaoru?”

Kaidoh moaned a little bit harder, Momo trailed kisses from his jaw up until his collarbone, humming as he nibbed softly at Kaidoh’s sensitive spot, his hands going down up until it was on his crotch, feeling the wetness pool around it.

“Already?”

“Sh…shut up.”

He couldn’t really say anything, he was already hard. His hands traveled to his butt, squeezing softly, “We don’t have time.” Kaoru said, out of breath.

“Fine, fine.” He said, giving one last bite at his neck, “You owe me.”

Kaoru was a blushing mess, and he really adored the way his partner blush so easily. He knew he was also blushing, but he didn’t care. The snake player was about to say something else when they heard voice outside the door. On a lighting speed that could easily beat Eiji’s ~~(not really)~~ they were on a completely different position, Momo sitting on the bed as Kaoru sat on the floor, Momo hiding the erection under, what he assumed, was his partner’s pillow.

“Yo.” Zaizen said, as he walked staring at them for a few seconds before smirking, “Do you want us to leave?”

“Shut up.” Kaidoh growled, and Momo laughed awkwardly.

“What?” Kirihara sat on the other bed, as Hiyoshi sat next to him. “We just arrived.”

“Ignore him, he’s being an asshole.”

Hiyoshi opened one of the bags he was holding and pulled out some yoghurt, throwing it at Kaoru, who caught it midair, “Didn’t know you were here Momoshiro, is everything okay?” He asked, probably to stop the argument.

Zaizen was still smirking, that jerk.

“Yeah, Rikkai’s seniors wanted to talk and they’re using my room.” He noticed how Zaizen connected his phone to a small speaker and some music in English started to sound lowly.

Kirihara frowned, “Without me?”

Momoshiro shrugged, “I don’t think it was something important, nor Yukimura nor Sanada were there, so it was probably only gossip if I’m honest.”

“Without me?” and somehow, he sounded more offended.

“Oh shut up, you’ll be fine without the bumble bees.” Zaizen said, sitting on the floor next to his partner, who snorted at the sentence, even Momoshiro chuckled a little.

“Is it okay if I crash here?” He asked, “I won’t make any noise I promise.”

“It’s fine.” Hiyoshi said, pulling out some UNO cards, “at least, I don’t care.”

Kirihara shrugged while Zaizen mumbled a _same_. Hiyoshi handed him seven UNO cards, without even asking him.

“Kaidoh always cheats on cards, we change it for UNO.” He simply said.

“It was Hika-You know what? Forget it.” Momo laughed loudly. “You know the basics, right?”

“Of course Mamushi.”

They played a little as they talked, it was nice, seeing his partner so relaxed around the people who basically triggered a panic attack on him. They played for almost two hours, until Kirihara started yawning.

“What time is it?” Momoshiro asked, stretching as he heard bones cracking for all the time he had spent sat. He looked around at one of the walls, hoping to find, “You don’t have—"

“One a.m.” Zaizen replied, unblocking his phone. Now some classical music was playing now.

“We have training tomorrow, we better head to bed.” Kaidoh said, after the final game. “You brought something to sleep on, right Momoshiro?”

“Huh…” He honestly had forgot, thinking only on sleeping with his partner he totally failed to remembered that there were other people sleeping on the same room.

“I have an extra pillow.” Kirihara cheerfully said, already on the top bed, as Zaizen climbed on his own bed, “Have it.” He threw it.

“Thanks.” He said, plopping on Kaidoh’s bed.

“Hey who said you can sleep on MY bed?” Kaidoh growled, trying to.

“C’mon Kaoru, don’t be heartless.” Zaizen said from his bed, “He didn’t bring any blankets, and the window is _wide_ open.”

“You just want photos for your blog.”

“That too.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Hiyoshi stood up, clicked twice the light switch until it was completely dark, except for the light on the bathroom.

“Do you sleep with the light on?” He whispered to Kaidoh, as they tried to get comfortable on the small bed.

“Yes, now shut up.”

Momo noticed, the way the window was completely open, the music coming through the speaker, the empty walls and the light on the bathroom. He had his theories, but thankfully didn’t say anything.

He simply pecked Kaoru’s lips before drifting away.

(When they woke up, they were hugging and Zaizen had totally took photos of them, but for some reason he didn’t uploaded them)


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triger warning: I use the word fag and faggot. Also there's some gender dysphoria. 
> 
> I'm really excited for this chapter, and I hope its good <3

  1. **Asexual**



They were in the cafeteria when Kaidoh felt it, the small droplets of blood on his tights. _Shit._ Thankfully he had just finished eating, so he excused himself, bowing respectfully to his senpais.

“Hey,” He said to Zaizen as he walked out, “I’m heading bed earlier, feeling kind of sick.” Zaizen gave him a small nod, and continue eating with the rest of Shitenohouji’s players, he did notice that Konjiki-san and Hitouji-san were missing, but he didn’t want to go there so he simply went directly to his room.

_When I turn eighteen, I’ll be able to get rid of this shit,_ he mentally cursed as he arrived at the bathroom. He had been feeling dysphoric all day, his chest feeling too tight, his waist too narrow, with all the time on the mountain he completely forgot to count the day. A part of him thankful that at least it didn’t happen there.

He took all the clean toilet paper he could and threw on the top of the dirty marred with red, stripping himself and deciding to take a shower. Knowing that a hot shower always helps him with cramps.

When he finally stepped out of the shower, fully dressed and leaving the light on, he bumped with Kirihara.

“Oh, I thought you were with Momo.” He said, walking by his side and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He glared at Zaizen, who was laying on the floor with his arm against his eyes “I literally told you I was here.”

Zaizen shrugged, “You didn’t tell me to tell them.”

“I hate you.”

Hiyoshi snorted, already plopped on his bed, reading some magazine. “At least you missed the scene of today,” Zaizen groaned.

“That bad, huh?” He ran a towel through his wet hair, picking up his phone to see if he had any messages. Which he didn’t, and he tried to pretend he wasn’t upset by that.

“Why is my school so extra?”

“You fit right in.” Hiyoshi said, smirking.

“I’ve literally never insulted you that way.”

Kirihara came out of the bathroom, looking slightly paler, but didn’t say anything. He simply sat next on Hiyoshi’s bed, earning a glare from the blonde.

“Still sore about it?” Kirihara asked, smirking.

Kaidoh wanted to asked about it, but if they weren’t telling him maybe it was for a reason, so he simply ignored them. He did notice though, Zaizen was being serious, which he was the _most serious_ of his teammates, but he was still a goofball. Kaidoh didn’t really wanted to intrude.

“See Kaidoh.” Kirihara said, calling his attention “Apparently Zaizen had never had a crush.”

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow, wondering how the fuck they got that information and also thanking that he wasn’t there because that would’ve been awkward. Zaizen glared at Kirihara, “Shut up, Akaya.”

“What’s wrong about it?” He said, earning a hopeful look and two confused pair of eyes.

“Dude, he had _never_ like anyone.”

“We heard you the first time, Akaya.” Zaizen growled. Hiyoshi immediately sat up, ready to separate anyone if a fight broke out. He found it almost funny how they’ve come to understand each other more and more.

“I find it weird.”

“Your face if weird.”

“Okay, stop.” Kaidoh said, lifting a palm. “It’s too late to start a fight right now. It’s his personal life so it’s not your business, and even if it was, it is not weird.”

Kirihara hummed, “I don’t know man.” Kaidoh felt a smile threatening to appear and let out a _fshuu_ to cover it up. “I just…”

“Sometimes people just don’t like other people, and it’s _fine, Kirihara. Drop it.”_ Hiyoshi had left the magazine on his side, and even Kirihara looked surprised at Zaizen’s explosive act.

“Sorry, Zaizai.” He said, “I was joking around, you’ll find the perfect girl one day.” Which was probably not the correct thing to say, since it earns another glare.

“Maybe I don’t want a perfect girl…”

“…or boy, that’s fine too. Right, Kaidoh?” He said, giving him a smile which made Kaidoh blush because _how did they find out._

“Kirihara, shut up.” Hiyoshi said, finally. Kaidoh have noticed he was a very good mediator, he wondered if it was because all the times his senpai’s fight. “Let it go.”

Zaizen was sitting now, with his leg crossed as he stared at the floor, his eyes glossy. Kaidoh had a flashback from the first time they started actually _talking._ “If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything?”

Hiyoshi sent him a _are you dumb look?_ Which made Kaidoh snorted, his eyes unconsciously directed towards the open window, showing a starry night.

“Right…” Kaidoh has never seen Zaizen look like that, almost scared. “I’m aro… and ace.”

_Oh,_ Kaidoh thought, remembering his nights looking for a label for himself. “Oh.” He echoed.

Hiyoshi and Kirihara were looking at Zaizen like had said something on another language, the silence was suffocating him, “It huh…” He said, once he noticed Zaizen was done talking. “Means like not feeling interested on sex and romantic relationships, right?”

Zaizen stared at him, completely shocked. He gave him a shy smile, not knowing exactly what to do. “Right?”

“Yeah, basically.” He said, “Thanks”

“You don’t feel love?” Kirihara asked and for Hiyoshi’s face he had the same question. “Sorry if that’s huh, insensitive…”

“You’ve been insensitive all night, Akaya.” He said, back to his normal-not-angry-face. “I feel love all right, just not… romantic.”

“I don’t think I understand…” He said, “But to be fair, I don’t understand a lot of things, so thank you, Zaizai. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“It’s like. I love my family, my music, my-huh- friends, but I don’t want a romantic partner. I don’t see the point, I’m not interested… not on that at least.”

Hiyoshi hummed, like he was imagining the idea, “That’s fair. I guess.”

Zaizen smiled, a smile Kaidoh have never seen on his face. A relaxed one, “Thanks, guys.”

“For the record,” Kirihara said, “I am sorry, for huh, the teasing.”

“It’s fine.” He said, throwing himself once again on the floor, “I’ll get you for that later.”

Kaidoh snorted, “Good luck Akaya.” It was the first time he used the Rikkai’s name, and it felt weird on his tongue.

“You’ll need it.” Hiyoshi continued, the three guys chuckling at Kirihara’s pout.

  1. **Polysexual**



Kaidoh forgot his supplies, which yeah, he knew it was stupid. His period stopped three days before coming to the camp and with all the things that happened on the mountain, he simply forgot about it. Thankfully, his binders were fine.

“Thanks, senpai.” He mumbled, slightly ashamed as he took Inui’s meds.

“It’s for muscular pain, but they’ll work just fine for your-huh situation.” He said, even though he knew no one was there he still glanced to his sides to confirm. Kaidoh gave smile and bowed, and Inui did this thing of ruffle his hair.

“I’ll see you at today’s training, right?” Kaidoh nodded, even if the cramps were painful, he couldn’t really skip the training.

He bowed once last time before exiting, bumping with Hiyoshi and Zaizen as they were going into their shared room.

“Where were you?” Hiyoshi asked, opening the door and letting the other two inside, Kaidoh slipped the pills in his short pocket, sending a questioning look at the blonde.

“Kirihara was looking for you.” He explained, which only made Kaidoh more curious, “Apparently he needs a translator because Echizen refused to translate anymore of his dates with Krauser, and Kikumaru-san told him you were good in English.”

He groaned, “As if I need any more PDA in front of me.” He glared and hissed at Hiyoshi before he had the chance to say something snarky, who ended up laughing instead.

“They’re together right now.” Zaizen said, from where he kept his clothes, “Something about a match before training. I know I’m not the most ideal to talk about this, but like everyone here have a very weird idea of what dates are…”

“To be fair,” Hiyoshi said taking off his shirt to put on their uniform, “I don’t think Kirihara realize he’s on a date.”

Kaidoh snorted and leaned against one of wall, waiting for his roommates to get ready and walk together to their respective training.

* * *

Kaidoh found it weird, he never imagined hanging out on his free time with these three, but here they were. They couldn’t really leave the camp, but it had nice places where they at least could relax, and right now he could appreciate it.

They were sitting on the Lounge Room, Zaizen and Akaya -it still felt weird calling the same guy who sent his mentor to the hospital by his first name- playing some videogame as him as Hiyoshi saw them, he didn’t really enjoy playing games, but it was somewhat entertaining.

“So,” Zaizen asked, his voice lower as his character punch Akaya’s, “How was your date?”

“EHHHH?!” the green-eyed boy turned around, completely shocked forgetting for a moment the game, “What date?” Zaizen used that moment to hit kill-or whatever, he didn’t understand the game- Akaya’s character.

“I won.” Zaizen said, on his somewhat-boring voice but smirking.

“That’s cheating.” He pouted.

“You did have a date, though.” He said, stretching, “Wanna play, Kaoru?” He shook his head, not really in the mood, internally on shock by listening his first name. Only Momoshiro called him that when they were alone, it wasn’t bad just weird.

“I didn’t, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Kirihara,” Hiyoshi said as he snatched the control from his hands, “This morning match,” he waited for Kirihara to nod or react, “Yeah, totally a date.”

“It was a friendly match, you jerks.”

“Yes, of course.”

Later at night, on their room, Kirihara would shyly walk to him.

“Kaidoh?” He brushing his teeth, he had just taken a shower before bed, changing the made-up pads and covering with clean toilet paper. Akaya was actually blushing, looking everyone but at him, “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Huh?” He motioned with his head he was listening but continue brushing his teeth, even though he already imagined what he was going to ask.

“Tomorrow Uza-uza and I will be going to the rooftop I think, I couldn’t understand very well, but can you, huh, help? We’ll buy you food! I promise.”

He spat the toothpaste into the sink, cleaning it with water, “Fshuu.”

“Please???” He whined, as they exit the bathroom leaving the light on. Outside a soft music was playing, “Echizen refused to helped us, and I don’t know who else to ask, my senpais will say no.”

“Stop trying to make Kaidoh third wheel with you and your crush.” Hiyoshi called from his bed, the small purple curtain already closed.

“Stop that.” He suddenly snapped, “I don’t like him, we’re friends.”

“So are Momoshiro and Kaoru!” Zaizen yelled from his bed, he was sitting with his laptop on his legs, probably editing something.

“I-Why?” He simply asked, already resigned to their constant teases.

“It’s not the same.” Akaya mumbled, walking to his bed and climbing to his matress, “I can’t like boys.”

That surprised probably everyone, even Hiyoshi opened the curtains a little, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well,” He said, as he pulled his legs to chest. Kaidoh felt awkward standing in the middle of the room, but he really didn’t know if he should walk to his bed or just sat on the floor, so he opted to lean against the frame of the bed. “I like girls, I can’t like boys.” He said, as if that explained everything.

“Do you mean because it’s wrong liking men?” The blond asked before Kaidoh had time to say something. He had been supportive with him and Momoshiro, even if they hadn’t officially told anyone.

“No, of course not.”

“You lost me.” Zaizen said, closing the laptop and putting it under his pillow, “What do you mean by can’t like men?”

He groaned, “I already told you, I like girls.”

“You can like both.” Kaidoh said, surprising himself with the way his voice came out, almost soft. He cleared his throat by coughing.

He couldn’t really saw Akaya’s face, but suddenly he was jumping from his bed to the floor, “What do you mean Kaidoh?” he asked, startling him by the speed of his movements. One moment he was on his bed and now in front of him, with his face completely shocked.

“Akaya,” Zaizen said, climbing down from his own bed. “Please tell you’re playing dumb and you’re not that stupid.” He realized that Hiyoshi had opened the curtain, staring at Akaya.

“I think he’s stupid.” Hiyoshi said.

“Huh, yeah you can like every gender on the spectrum,” He said, ignoring the way Akaya’s eyes sparkle, “I-You want the whole explanation?”

“Holly fuck,” he said instead, “I can like both?”

“All of them really.” He mumbled, but hoped no one heard him, but by Hiyoshi’s look he listened.

“I like Krauser.”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Zaizen said, as he climbed back. “Dude, everyone knows that! Even fucking… No, okay, it’s not your fault not knowing…”he mumbled, more to himself rather than to someone in particular.

Hiyoshi was smiling, maybe he wanted to laugh, “Do you think he likes me?”

“I…I’m not the best with social cues.” He admitted, walking to his bed and trying to ignore Akaya’s excited face.

“Hiyoshi?” He turned around, he expected to see the curtain closed again, but he was actually sitting with legs crossed.

“I’m not good with social cues either…”

“Understatement of the year you three.” Zaizen said from his bed, and Kaidoh flipped him off, earning a laugh from the rest.

“Wow,” Kirihara said turning the lights off and then climbing back. After a beat of silent he added, “Can you… not tell anyone? Not right now.”

“Of course, Akaya.” Hiyoshi said, and Kaidoh could picture the smile of his friend.

He went and third-wheeled with him the next day, even if his cramps made him moodier.

  1. **Homosexual**



“How are you feeling?” Momo asked as they sit to eat breakfast, it was too early for his partner, he has bags under his eyes, and he was trying too hard not to yawn. It felt nice, that even with everything happening around them he could still count on him.

“I’m okay, two more days and it’ll be over.” He had started four days ago, and since of course nature hated him, his period took way too long.

“Sounds annoying.” He said, muffling another yawn, “I wish I could help you.”

If Kaidoh was another person he would say _You already help me,_ instead he gently hit Momo’s shoulder, “Jerk.” When Momo smiled, he knew he understood.

He walked through the tables, some already full of high-schoolers and some juniors who were already awake. He smirked to himself as he saw Echizen dozing off as he tried to help Krauser to say something, remembering how awkward it had been to play translator.

He sat next to his partner, eating on silence. “God, you had no idea how I missed food.” Momo admitted, eating as the pig he was. Gross.

“You’re gross.”

“Your face is gross.”

Kaidoh laughed at his comeback, but didn’t replied back, truth to be told he missed it too. He glanced around the cafeteria, when he left the room the other three were still sleep, he could see Zaizen’s morning hair next to his buchou.

“Want more coffee?” Momo broke his thoughts, “I’m so sleepy I need more, want anything?

He shook his head, drinking some of the still hot chamomile tea on his own cup, Momo gave him a small smile, standing up. He tried his best to pretend he wasn’t ogling his boyf-huh, partner, as he walked to the food stand. A new figure appeared in front of him.

“Hey, junior.” He was one of the high-schoolers, one he didn’t recognize. Kaidoh frowned and hissed at him, “Is it true?”

“What?” He tried to be respectful, or as respectful as he could towards an unknown older guy who was snapping at him.

“There’s a fag on your room.” His eyes widened at the word, feeling cold inside. “That’s disgusting.” He continued, no waiting for a reply.

“I don’t know how that’s your business.” He said, trying to stand up and leave, knowing full well his own-temper to continue this conversation.

“Oh so it’s truth then?” he continued, “There’s a blonde faggot on ro…” he saw red, he didn’t even know who he was referring to, but it didn’t matter, suddenly his fist was connecting to his face.

Maybe he should’ve left earlier.

* * *

The fight de-escalated as soon as it escalated. He couldn’t really remember how or why, he just remembered feeling the bones of his nose breaking under his fist and then Momo’s big arms holding him down while other three people arrived.

He remembered Oishi-fukubuchou scolding him, positioning himself in the middle, touching softly his and the jerk’s chest. The high-schooler puffed his chest, he was holding his bloodied nose with one hand as another high schooler helped him and Kaidoh remembered the way the jerk scolded and said _as if I’ve needed the help of another fag_. He remembered Oishi’s shock face.

He knew other people heard it, he saw Atobe-san’s and Shiraishi-san’s widened eyes. Thank god some instructors had arrived.

Kaidoh sat awkwardly on the infirmary, as he stuffed some cotton and bandages on his pockets, knowing that maybe that material would work better for his made-up pads rather than toilet paper. An instructor arrived, he wondered if he was going to be kicked out of the camp. He wouldn’t mind be sent away that way, defending one of his friends. The thought of _friends_ suddenly scaring him for a few moments, until he heard someone coughing.

He looked up, finding Itaru-sensei in front of him. Kaidoh didn’t know what to do, so he opted for looking back at the floor.

“You shouldn’t let your anger rule you, Kaoru-kun.” He said, staring at him with that cat-like smile.

“He, huh said certain things against my teammates.”

“We know, and he will be punished for that.” He said, “Use your anger wisely on the court.” He continued, patting his head.

“Am I being kicked-out?” He asked, still not looking at him, slightly scared and warily .

“No, only because we value compromise for the team beyond the court.” Kaidoh looked up, staring at his eyes regretting instantly, “You’ll be punished though.”

“I understand.”

The man in front of him hummed, “You won’t be part of the training, nor you can’t use the court for the next week.” Kaidoh closed tighten his fist, digging his nails into his palms, “That childish behavior will be treated as such. You’ll only leave your room for food when necessary.”

“I understand, sensei.”

Itaru gave him a last pat on his head, “See you in a week.”

It wasn’t until he was alone that he noticed his eyes were wet, he oddly wondered if that was because of the hormones.

* * *

When he arrived at his room, he went to the bathroom, creating a better a made-up pad with the bandages that he took from the infirmary, throwing the soaked one on the trash, not really caring too cover them up. He took one of the pills Inui-senpai gave him.

He plopped into his bed, not caring to change to something more comfortable, taking his phone from under his pillow, finding different messages.

**Incoming Message from Momoshiro at 12:30 PM:** Pls don’t get kicked out.

**Incoming Message from Momoshiro at 12:30 PM:** send me a message when they let u out

**Incoming Message from Momoshiro at 3:30 PM:** **🐍** ♥️ 

He furiously blushes as he saw the red heart, knowing full well that was Momo’s favorite color.

**Outgoing Message from Kaidoh at 5:33 PM:** I wasn’t kicked out

**Outgoing Message from Kaidoh at 5:33 PM:** I can’t leave my room for a week

**Incoming Message from Momoshiro at 5:35 PM:** At least u r here. Can I go after dinner?

**Outgoing Message from Kaidoh at 5:33 PM:** Yeah

He saw other texts, from all his Seigaku teammates, a _thanks,_ from Kikumaru-senpai and _I hope you’re okay_ from Inui. He only replied to his double partner and Oishi-senpai, thanking him for stopping the fight.

He blocked his phone, staring into the empty wall. _Fag_ , he snorted at the word, he had been called that several times, along with another word he can’t bring himself to think. His fist still throbbing, more out anger rather than because it hurt.

“Asshole.” He said to no one in particular and close his eyes.

He realized he fell asleep until he was jolt awake by the noise of his roommates opening the door while chatting.

“Shit, thank god you’re okay.” Akaya said, as he flipped the lights on, “Did we wake you up?” he added, looking sheepish.

“It’s fine.” He said, sitting and covering his legs with the blankets.

Zaizen went directly to the bathroom, mumbling something along the others being too loud. “You okay?” Hiyoshi asked, as he shake the covers on his bed and sat cross-legged. “You didn’t reply our texts.”

“Sorry about that, but yes, fshuu. I wasn’t kicked out so that’s something.” He finally said, looking up and noticing that Kirihara was sitting on the floor. Zaizen had already left the bathroom and was sitting on Hiyoshi’s bed, looking kind of pale.

“What was that?” Akaya finally asked, “I only saw you punching a guy’s five inches taller that you and then _boom_ the people around looking scared, which to be honest, I was too…”

“Akaya, shut up.” Zaizen said, earning a pout from the green-eyed. Kaidoh snorted at the childish behavior.

“I just wanna know if you’re okay…” He mumbled, almost shyly.

“Yeah…He uhm, he asked me if it was true that there was a,” The world felt weird on his tongue, he took a deep breath, “fag on my room.”

The silence that followed was incredibly heavy. Akaya was frowning, Zaizen’s eyes widened at the word while Hiyoshi simply hugged his knees.

“Damn, I would’ve punched him too.” Akaya finally said and Zaizen nodded along, “Do you think he was talking about you?” He then widened his eyes and he just realized that he said something wrong, and Kaidoh actually laughed, “Not because you. I mean like…”

“Don’t make it worse…” Hiyoshi deadpanned and Akaya glared at him.

“No,” Kaidoh answered, “Don’t worry. I don’t think so though, he said something _blonde_ then the word.”

Kirihara then frowned, “Krauser is blond, do you think…”

“I don’t care who he was talking trash about, I just… I don’t know I got defensive I guess.” He snapped, hissing at the end of the sentence.”

“Could be anyone, to be honest.” Zaizen said, looking up from his phone _when had he taking it out?_ “I guess he was just being…”

“It was me.” Hiyoshi finally said, cutting Zaizen’s sentence, “I’m huh… that. I’m gay.” He looked very uncomfortable while admitting it, “No one knows, only Othori and Atobe.”

Kaidoh cleared his throat, “Thanks for huh, telling us.”

Hiyoshi sighed, Zaizen out a hand on his knee and gave him a small smile, “When we came back,” He started, “I started talking with this guy and huh, I told him. I thought, I honestly don’t know why but…yeah.” Kaidoh wondered if there was more information he was withholding, but it wasn’t his place to ask.

“I would’ve punched him harder.” Kaidoh added, which was apparently the right thing to say because Hiyoshi snorted.

“Kaoru, you broke his nose.” Zaizen said, “Right?”

“Would’ve broke something else.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Hiyoshi said, “I… I know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, I just. I don’t feel ready to come out, to anyone really.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything… It’s your decision who you tell and when to do it.” Kaidoh wished he wasn’t so damn socially awkward for a moment. He wondered what would Momo or Inui-senpai would say. He remembered though, how his mom had told him something similar the day his dad had reacted badly over his _daughter_.

Hiyoshi snorted, “I guess.”

“What Kaoru says it’s true,” Zaizen said, “I know it’s not exactly the same, but I have told a few people, but it’s always your call.”

“I… I don’t have a lot of information regarding this,” Akaya finally said, “but it’s not your fault if someone reacts badly, y’know?”

Hiyoshi gave them a smile, a warm one. “Thanks.” Zaizen squeezed his knee, and even Akaya was touching his elbow. Kaidoh was too far, but he still smiled.

He definitely should’ve punched harder.

  1. **Transman**



Kaidoh’s period ended today, his made-up pads already disposed on the trash, and two more days on his punishment. He was on the best mood considering the things that just went through, the dysphoria still lingering on the back of his mind, and not having the daily training to clean up his mind affected too.

He sighed as he moved around the dinner on his plate, he was currently sitting with his Seigaku teammates, between Inui and Momoshiro, the later kept brushing _discretely_ their legs together and sending him smirks, which Kaidoh could only glared back at brushed back because _he wasn’t going to lose_ while simultaneously dying of embarrassment because he was right next to his _senpai._

They ate mostly on silent, aside from comments from Echizen and Fuji-senpai, about a specific match he couldn’t really see. Little by little the students started heading to bed, or to other places around the camp. When tiredness got the best of him, and when he noticed only Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro and himself where the remaining ones on the table, he simply bowed and announced he was heading to bed.

“Wait.” Momoshiro said as he stood up from the table and stretch. _Let’s walk together,_ he said without saying.

“As if I had a choice.” _Okay_

Kikumaru-senpai snickered, “Don’t fight too much, nya~.” He called, smiling as he waved them.

And as they walked, their hands brushed.

Momoshiro’s room was technically next to Kaidoh’s, so they walked _together._ “Thanks, man.” Momo said as Kaidoh stopped in front of his door, and he had to bit back a smile at the word, knowing that Momoshiro might’ve done it on purpose.

“Wanna come in?” He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kaidoh’s gaze went directly to one of the cameras on the hallway, “I don’t know if it’s okay, but thank you.” He did, uncharacteristically and fully blaming the hormones of his period, looked on both sides, and once he was sure the hallway was empty, he gave a chaste kiss on his cheek, blushing furiously as if they hadn’t done _worse._

Momo was also blushing, probably because Kaidoh rarely initiates any contact and gave him a smile, “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

He walked to his own room, ignoring the gaze on his back and biting his lips so he didn’t smile, feeling bubbly inside but not wanting anyone to know. He wanted nothing more than to take a quick shower and sleep.

When he opened the door, he saw the way the other three were staring at him, and he knew it wouldn’t be the case. The three were on their similar positions, Hi-Zaizen sitting on Wakashi’s bed, next to him the blonde and on the floor Akaya.

“Hi?” He said, feeling too awkward as he went inside and closed the door.

The other three looked at each other, as if they were trying to see who take the first round against the Viper, and if Kaidoh didn’t feel so weirded out, he would’ve found this funny.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, finally, walking to his own bed, sitting.

“Yesterday I was cleaning,” Hiyoshi said, “And I moved your bed covers, and I uhm, found dry blood on the bed.”

_Shit_

“Huh, yeah. I was…”

“No, wait.” Zaizen said, “Do you remember the day you punched that guy?” _of course I do, it was three days ago, jerk_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to even utter a word, so he nodded. “I found bandages on the trash, but I assumed it was from your fist.”

“Yeah, I -”

“And…” _can you let me finish a sentence?_ “A few days ago, I think it was when Zaizai explained to us what an ace was,” Zaizen winced at the expression but remained silent, “I found bloody papers on the trash.”

_Shit shit shit, they know, they know, holly fuck._

“We talked to Momoshiro.” Hiyoshi said, and Kaidoh felt cold on his bones. _I’m going to kill that bastard_ , “He huh, basically…”

“He told us it was not our business, but to talk to you if we’re worried.” Zaizen said, “And here’s us, talking to you.”

“…and worried.” Akaya finished. Kaidoh idly wondered if they’ve had a script or something.

“Huh…” He genuinely didn’t know what to said, he had never been confronted by it so brutally. Sure, his team knew, but he told _them_ they hadn’t _asked_. Except Oishi, who had actually asked after a spot appeared on his white shorts.

“Are you harming yourself? I don’t pretend to know you…” He tuned out, _hurting myself?_ He used to, but never outside the court. “…told us about your match with Echizen and the racket…and…”

“It’s not intentional.” He said, finally, his voice hoarse and broken.

“Are you sick?” Akaya asked, “Yukimura-senpai never…”

“What? No… Jeez.” Kaidoh wanted to snapped at them, to tell them to fuck off, to tell them to never ask and left the room forever. He found himself unable to, as he remembered the moments the other had shared, he knew they wouldn’t act bad.

“I know we’re not technically friends,” Hiyoshi said, and Kaidoh snorted at that, just because, “but you can tell-”

“I’m a man.” Kaidoh said, interrupting his roommate, earning a confused face from the black-haired guys and a questioning look from the Hyotei player. “I’m trans.”

_Silence._

Kaidoh was a man of silence, it wasn’t a secret. He preferred actions, a fist bump here to show friendship, a light on at three am, a bottle of water silently left on the bench. He was comfortable with silence.

He hated this one, though. He had never been good at reading people like Momoshiro, or friendly like Kikumaru to brush it off, or even like Echizen who simply didn’t care.

“Okay…” Akaya said slowly, as if he was being careful with his words, “It was that time of the month, right?” The three looked at him with surprised, and he rolled his eyes, “I’ve got a sister, y’know? I mean-Huh, not that… I’m going to shut up now, but you’re okay, then?”

Kaidoh snorted at the panicked look of the other boy, “Fhssu.” He hissed trying to relax, feeling his hands shaking, “Yes. I mean… things considered.”

“Sorry.” Wakashi said, “For cornering you, I mean. I feel like we just outed you.”

“We kind of did, but to be fair, I really thought there was something wrong with you.”

And it was maybe the way Hikaru said, but Kaidoh noticed that he was smiling, “There’s nothing wrong.”

“Someone else knows?” Akaya said, sitting way too close to Kaidoh’s personal bubble.

“My team.” He shrugged, “I mean, it was almost impossible to hide it at some point.”

“That’s what Shitenohouji and Seigaku share, I guess.” Hikaru said, laying on Wakashi’s bed earning a glared from the blond, “They’re both too noisy.”

Kaidoh snorted, trying to hide his laugh, but silently agreed.

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

Atobe could be a lot of things for people who didn’t know him, but the truth was that he cared deeply for his teammates. _A bit tsundure,_ is what Shishido called him, but he would ignore it for his image sake.

He remembered the way Hiyoshi, almost _scared_ (which was odd, because the young kid was everything but scaredy) confessed to him on one of their many nightly trainings _I am homosexual._ Atobe knew that face, that _please don’t tell anyone but I’m pretending that I don’t care if you do._ He himself wasn’t straight, so he smiled, and on his own-Atobe-way made a side comment that read between the lines _is okay, thanks for telling me._

When the accident happened, that Seigaku-snake-liked boy punched the guy. _A faggot._ He was maybe too familiar with the word. He cared too deeply for Hiyoshi. He needed to know if his teammate was okay _for the sake of the Hyoutei’s pride_. ~~That was what he told himself and the words of Shishido rang on his ears _tsundere_.~~

It’s been almost a week since the accident, and he hadn’t known how exactly to approach the theme with the young boy.

“A friendly match.” He had said, after almost a week of the accident, “You know, to see if you’ve actually improved.”

Hiyoshi accepted, because he was like that, maybe too reckless. It wasn’t until the match ended, which Atobe won _again_ , but it was okay. When they shake hands, Atobe made sure to linger a few seconds, and for Hiyoshi’s mood he noticed.

“Can your roommate can finally leave your room?” He asked, after they started walking on silence.

“Wha-Oh, Kaoru.” He said, and Atobe tried not to show the shock on his face. “Yes, I think his punishment is over finally.”

It wasn’t until they arrived at the locker rooms that Atobe noticed something on Hiyoshi’s backpack. A round rainbow pin attached on the inside, could only be seen when it was opened. “One of Hikaru’s senpais gave it to him, and he gave it to me.” He explained, once he noticed Atobe was staring at it, “I think he kept one too, I’m not sure. Hikaru’s weird.”

There was a small smile on his lips when he said it, and Atobe smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> It's going to have the same format, pretty much. The four exploring their friendship and then an outsider contemplating it, so yeah! Thanks!  
> Follow me in my tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
